


Happy birthday Igor!

by aeht98



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Sex, First Time, M/M, Sex, birthday gift, sweet Boris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeht98/pseuds/aeht98
Summary: It’s Igor’s birthday.. Boris has a plan for the nightThis story is based on HBO characters only, not on the real life people
Relationships: Igor Kirschenbaum/Boris Stolyarchuk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Happy birthday Igor!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks missbass129 for editing my story, this is for you!

"Thanks, you have no idea how happy I am!" Boris Stolyarchuk was talking to his friend, the guardian of the Azure swimming pool in Pripyat, who had promised to lend him the keys to a door on the back of the building.

“I'm glad to help you, Boris. I know you care a lot.”

"Yup! More than you can imagine,” Boris had a dreamy smile printed on his face.

The man laughed, “Poor girl, who knows what she did wrong to get someone like you!"

"Hey! I’m a romantic type! It’ll be a wonderful night!”

~~~~~~~

"Why won't you tell me where you wanna take me tonight? Why are you being so secretive?” Igor Kirschenbaum was storming his boyfriend with questions, seeming quite restless. 

"Calm down honey, you’ll see," Boris smiled sweetly and, confident that no one was around, he lowered his head, kissing his little man’s soft dark hair. 

“Wait... the swimming pool? It's closed now!"

"No Igor, you're wrong. The pool will be open tonight, just for the two of us!" Boris looked at Igor with a big smile, and the small boy was speechless. 

"Look how beautiful the sky is tonight, we can swim under the moonlight,” Boris said as he fumbled with the keys the guardian left to him.

Finally they made it into the main area by the pool, and Igor looked around, worried.

"It's quite dark here."

"It's romantic, isn't it?" Boris hugged him from behind and pulled him close. "What if we undress and take a dip?"

"Boris, but I didn't bring a bathing suit!”

“We don’t need bathing suits, It's just the two of us,” Boris began to undress.

When he took off his underwear, Igor, still dressed, stared at him glassy-eyed.

"Oh, come on! Do I need to help you?"

"No, no! I’ll do it myself, but it's February. And it’s cold!”

Boris smiled slyly. He helped Igor take his underwear off before suddenly grabbing his shoulder, diving into the water.

"Ahh Boris!" Igor shouted, having been taken by surprise.

"Hahaha! Stop complaining! Don’t you like it?"

Boris kept Igor close to him. He gently brushed his wet hair away from his eyes and kissed him. It was a long kiss, first sweet and then deeper. Igor's body was wrapped around Boris’ while the tall man treaded his legs to keep himself afloat. 

The men, breathless, finally broke the kiss and turned towards the huge window.

"Look up there, Gúlja," Boris panted, "what a show of stars tonight, just for us!"

"Oh Boris, it's beautiful!" Igor was almost moved.

They began kissing again, their tongue exploring each other's mouth eagerly.

"But how did you bribe the guardians?” Igor asked, breaking away.

"Um... I have a friend among them, and he owed me a favor. Come on, let's get out."

"No, I... please, let’s wait a little longer.." After a long swim, interrupted by passionate kisses, Igor was excited, and was quite embarrassed by this.

Boris had noticed it, wanting to get out of the pool to take care of his boyfriend.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine."

"Boris I- I know you’ve been waiting for this moment for a long time but..."

"You don't have to be scared, I don't wanna hurt you." Boris gently helped Igor out of the pool, hugging him as he stroked his cheek. 

Igor, embarrassed, looked away and whispered: "I know but, I... I’ve never been with anyone. It’ll be the first time for me..."

"It’ll be an amazing first time, trust me, please!” Boris searched again for Igor's lips and lightly brushed them as he led him towards a bench.

~~~~~~~~

"Tell me if I'm hurting you, Igor. Or if I have to stop,” Igor was panting, but in the dim light Boris couldn’t tell if he was feeling pleasure or pain. 

"Ah... ahhhh... no, it's all right but, please Boris, be gentle!”

"Oh, Igor! Ok, I’ll go very slowly." 

The bench wasn’t comfortable, but Igor tried in every way he could to go with Boris' movements to allow him to penetrate without too much trouble. 

Boris tried to control his instincts and only at the moment of his climax did he let himself go, pushing hard. 

"Oh Igor! Fuck... I love you!" Boris screamed as he came inside him. 

Igor grimaced but not out of pain. Rather, his excitement grew, and the moment Boris started stroking his cock, he moaned loudly as he came on his lover’s hand.

~~~~~~~~

_ I lost my virginity on my birthday,  _ was Igor's first thought after his breathing returned to normal. He relaxed on the bench until he almost dozed off. He didn’t notice Boris was no longer with him. 

"Boris? Boris where are you?" Igor stood up and ran his gaze around, but the darkness didn’t help him. He shivered from not just the cold but also from the fear of being left alone. 

"Here I am!" Boris's sudden voice made Igor jump.

"Oh my god Borja! You scared me!”

Igor saw Boris emerge from the shadows wearing a bathrobe, another one on his left arm and his right hand holding something with a small burning candle on it. A cake.

Boris put the cake on the ground by the pool and offered Igor the bathrobe.

"Wear it honey, don't get cold!" Boris helped Igor put on the bathrobe and hugged him. Igor returned the hug, resting his head against his boyfriend's chest. 

"Little Gúlja, please tell me I didn't hurt you!" 

"No Boris, I didn't feel any pain, really!"

"You are the most precious thing I have, I couldn’t bear to have hurt you,” Boris kissed Igor again in the sweetest way he knew how.

~~~~~~~

Sitting by the pool, Igor blew out the small candle on the cake.

“How did you know it was my birthday? I never told you!"

Boris smiled and blushed slightly. "I asked one of the plant workers. I wanted to surprise you, to make this night unforgettable.”

"Oh Boris, this is truly an unforgettable night! It's... the best night of my life!"

"My little puppy," Boris kissed Igor's lips and handed him a piece of cake. "Taste it and tell me if you like it."

Igor ate the cake willingly. “It’s delicious! Thanks Boris, thanks for everything..."

Boris approached him again, taking Igor's face in his hands before kissing him passionately.

"Happy birthday, Igor!"

  
  


End


End file.
